deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel Novoe Rostov pocket secretaries
The following are transcripts of the pocket secretaries found in Hotel Novoe Rostov in Deus Ex: The Fall. Top Floor Re: Guard Duty From: Oleg To: Vyachek Vyachek, Look, what you think doesn't matter. You're not paid to provide me advice. I get my orders from powerful people whom you will never meet (if you're lucky). These people want every single fucking floor of this building under constant fucking surveillance. Are we clear? I hope we are. If we're not, you won't even be able to get a job ticketing cars on the boardwalk. Cut the shit, ok? Oleg (MSIT.10123.75540) wrote: >Oleg, I'm confused about the new "enhanced" security detail. In the past two weeks, I've responded to the following "emergencies:" - feral cats fucking; making a lot of noise - homeless junkie infiltrating third floor; took a shit on the floor - teenagers tagging drywall; possible sexual intercourse Serious stuff. Honestly, Oleg, I think that we could scale back on the number of guys and have each detail cover multiple floors. I'm not telling you how to do your job, I'm just filling you in on what I see. >V Re: Building Permits From: Osip To: Zavid Zavid, I know, I know, we are way behind schedule on construction. The government has us wrapped up in red tape a mile long, getting even a single permit is taking forever. Sometimes I wonder if there are people out there preventing this building from being finished. Osip Zavid (MSIT.10123.75540) wrote: >Osip, >Can someone tell me whose knob needs to be polished to get >anything done around here? According to my estimates, we are >two months late on plumbing and the electrician permits have >been rejected for no good goddamned reason. What is going on >down there, Osip? >Zavid 13th Floor Re: Power Supply From: Sadko, Security To: Kontarsky Mr. Kontarsky, My sincerest apologies. I've told the men about this repeatedly, apparently to no effect. Let me reassure you that, moving forward, there will be no more problems with the power supply. Sadko Mikhail Kontarsky (NSIT.10224.73440) wrote: >I've noticed that at night the thermographic shield's power >readings are dropping dangerously low. Please stop plugging in >any unnecessary equipment, such as your portable TVs or boom >boxes. You should be on the lookout for threats anyway! If the >generator does fail, use passcode 6980 to access the generator >room door and restart the generator. >Kontarsky Re: Get Out From: Radko M To: Svetlana M Svet, If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, don't send me this garbage here at work. The guys here run a tight ship. Your personal messages are not helping and might even be hurting, do you understand? We will discuss this when I get home. Rad Svetlana M (NSIT.10123.75540) wrote: >Honey >I know you want to see the job through but it is taking too long, >and now it is becoming dangerous! It's one thing staying in an >unfinished building, it's entirely another thing when that building is >occupied by the Bratva and who knows what else. Come home, >we miss you and worry about you. >Svet Maintenance Floor That Sentry From: Security Guard To: Security Coordinator I know Kontarsky wanted to install that Sentry robot thing, but it scares me to death. I'm sitting there, quietly watching the match when it turns to look at me and just sits there staring at me for an hour. Creeps me out, man. I've stashed an EMP grenade by the door just in case it decides it wants to rise up against humanity. That'll teach it who's boss. Re: Strict Protocol From: Vasilli, Security To: Kontarsky Mikhail, I understand perfectly. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Regards, Vasilli Mikhail Kontarsky (NSIT.10224.73440) wrote: >Vasilli >You fucking guys have knocked on my door THREE TIMES >tonight. I just want to remind you all that we are under >LOCKDOWN. This means that I am not to be disturbed for ANY >reason, and my door is to remain locked AT ALL TIMES. I do not >need food, I do not need to be "checked on," I just need you to >stay alert. >Mikhail Re: heightened risks From: Sadko, Security To: Vasilli Vasilli, Trust me when I say this: Mikhail's being paranoid, nobody is after him. The security measures are just to keep his mind at ease. That being said, do keep a close watch on him. He may be suicidal or do something stupid. If he locks himself away for too long, you can use security code 0451 to bypass his lock and get him out. It's for his own good. Sadko Vasilli R (NSIT.11114.73550) wrote: >Sadko, >Kontarsky has been telling anyone who will listen that there are >agents actively trying to eliminate him. The younger guys take it >pretty seriously. With everyone else, I think we're getting into a >situation of "the boy who cried wolf." >Do you believe there is anything to these stories or is MK just >delusional? >Vasilli Category:Deus Ex: The Fall pocket secretaries